earthmcclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Japan
Japan is the current successor to various past nations of the Japan and Asia-Pacific region, started on the 5th January 2018 by Lucas2011 in an effort to restore Japans glory after the fall of the 5th Japan and the capital of Tokyo. 'Territory and Administration' The Japanese Empire covers territory all across the Asia-Pacific region. Provinces: * Mainland Japan * Phillipines * Indonesia * Oceania * Indochina * Mengkukuo * Manchukuo * China Government Officials: Emperor - MineHero43 Shogunate - Brooklyn_Tony198 Minister Of Foreign Affairs - Minister Of War - CookieGuy Minister Of Commerce - Emperor Hirohito Culture Minister - Yuuto Colonial Minister - Environment Minister - Phantom History 1st Japan (The Beginning Era) The nation was founded by bahk, who left the Korean peninsula of Baekje after its fall. Bahk was the original founder of Japan and the towns Kyoto and Hokkaido. Before the birth of Japan, bahk had colonized the southern half of Honshu under the town of Kyoto and under the nation of Baekje. Baekje was a Korean kingdom which its culture, architecture and customs was spread to Japan, through bahk. Baekje's capital (name unknown) was located in the south-west terrain of the Korean peninsula and its northern colonies were located in the northern Korean borders in defense against neighboring Korean nations. Baekje came to a fall when bahk had relocated to Japan in efforts to colonize the island of Honshu in attempts of preventing the spread of Panama. The home territories in the Korean peninsula had lasted until the late 1st Intermediate Period. Japan gradually grew out of its peninsular roots and began to develop its culture independently. The nation of Japan was created after the fall of Baekje with its capital relocated to Kyoto. After the fall of Panama (the previous colony of the islands), bahk unified Kyoto with Satsuma (now Nagasaki, located on the island of Kyushu), whose mayor was Saigo_Takamori (now Kabospelar), to form the nation of Japan. Small colonies in Hokkaido were later formed by ewanthehero and were part of the nation but had been disbanded later on due to nation claim efficiency. The nation was founded under the rule of the first Shogunate Regime, with bahk as the first Shogun. 2nd Japan The second Shogun was ewanthehero, who was another player of the Baekje lineage and had later left to join Spain. After his brief rule, bahk had reclaimed the position once more. 3rd Japan (1st Japanese Empire) Later on, the nation was falling under financial struggle with its economic rate and population rate deteriorating. bahk had given power to Saigo_Takamori, who had soon changed his name to MeijiTheGreat (now Kabospelar), in hopes of revamping the nation. MeijiTheGreat had converted the Shogunate Regime to an Imperial government and had created the first Japanese Empire. The 1st Civil War Early History MeijiTheGreat had plans to colonize the East Asian nations without the consent of the nations' leaders. This included Jing and Taiwan. In protest against his threats, bahk had left Kyoto to relocate in the town of Hokkaido. Due to Hokkaido's original inhabitants of the Ainu people, in respect towards them, Hokkaido's flag was represented as the Ainu flag. Hokkaido was threatened from Japan to join the nation, in attempts of unification of the island. In defense, the town joined Jing in hopes of reconquering the capital to form a new government and preventing the foreign colonization. The War Japan had initiated the war with an attack in Hokkaido's southern peninsula. In total, Japan had invaded Hokkaido in the duration of consecutive three days, with the result of Hokkaido winning all attacks. Hokkaido had focussed on the navy and some explosives whiles Japan used navy as transport and land battling (close-combat). Later History Japan and Hokkaido were in an unconditional situation. bahk had left Hokkaido later on and gave ownership to Joonik_ . It is unclear about what had happened to Joonik_, however his town fell from inactivity. This was the last of bahk's activity in Japan and had later joined Seoul after several months of server inactivity. The Hokkaido-Mura (Hokkaido's town) has been preserved and the Castle of Hokkaido's construction was completed at the hands of the then Shogunate, SlyPrince, who as the lead builder of Hokkaido, made a point of wanting to preserve them rather than continue with the previous plan of redeveloping all of Hokkaido island's terrain, making them the remaining traditional remnants of Hokkaido's legacy. Bahk's Legacy Bahk remains a mutual cultural connection to Japan's origins and is a cultural ally to Japan. He teaches his style of East Asian architectural techniques to other architects of Korea and Japan. As the cultural exchanger between Japan, Korea and China, bahk seeks to share the East Asian cultures between the nations and find common ground between the nations, regardless of political tensions. Edo Ran by Sulakeken, the town Edo, now Tokyo, was another newly formed town during its time. Edo was created during the 1st Civil War, 2nd Japan ''and ''3rd Japan ''and was a part of the nation of Japan.'' After a brief time, it was later formed into Tokyo. 1st Intermediate Period (Not fully clear on what occurred). Kyoto leaves and becomes captial of Islands for 1 day. Nations of Islands and Japan both have capital in Japan. Somehow resolved and Kyoto rejoins Japan. 4th Japan (2nd Japanese Empire) Run by Lucas2011, who left to run Perce. This seemed to be a high point in Japan, with Japan reaching into the Pacific, active members, and well regarded by others on the server. Sadly, it all went inactive when Lucas2011 left Tokyo and handed power to Dakrend_Ale, who went inactive. Kyoto, under Kurai_18, leaves after Lucas2011 left Tokyo and made its own nation''' Valkyrian_Empire. Most of the towns that composed the 4th Japan fell from inactivity on December 12th 2017. '''5th Japan Run by Appadeia Early History This Japan officially started its life in the territory of Russia before moving to Japan on the 30th of November, 2017 and its capital was Osaka. Appadeia at first said, "Japan is a pacifist nation with neutral ideals" and Japan was instrumental in the Treaty of Osaka. Late History However, Japan moved to the Japanese Islands and waited until Tokyo, the capital of the 4th Japan, fell. This fell on December 12th but Japan did not move in to claim Tokyo. As a result Alania claimed an outpost there to stop griefs from players (notably GUI66). Appadeia became upset at this and threatened Alania with the Treaty of Osaka (Which Alania had no part in). Then, a citizen of Osaka, ExpertMammal, griefed Tokyo with fire, and was somehow not banned, Appadeia then finally put an outpost in Tokyo. But on December 21th 2017 Appadeia started blowing up Tokyo, he called it 'clearing my land' while the rest on the world called it griefing. With the huge push-back against Appadeia and Japan. He suddenly disbanded the nation of Japan and then disbanded his town of Osaka too. 2nd Intermediate Period This overlaps with the 4th Japan from December 12th to the fall of 4th Japan on December 21st where it then overlaps 5th Japan until its fall and continued until January 5th 2018 when the Alanian outposts were removed and until January 22nd when Oliveers outposts were removed. Period of attempted preservation and reconstruction of Tokyo by Alania colony of Alanian Japan-Nippon and by Oliveer of Austrian_Empire, both claiming outposts to stop griefs after the collapse of the 3rd Japan. These outposts were unclaimed when a strong and stable Tokyo under ZeeMan_ (changed name to BtwItzVortex) emerged. 6th Japan Run by RealGinoV Lasted less than 3 days, only notable achievment was that it did work to end the 2nd intermediate period by demanding the unclaiming of Tokyo, however because he did not last long, he is mostly irrelavent. ^^^^ RealGinoV Note: Didn't realise how irrelevant in Japanese history i was, thanks whoever wrote this though for actually noticing that i did something. 7th Japan (3rd Japanese Empire) The current era of the Japanese nation. Founded after Tokyo was remade by ZeeMan_. The first capital was HiddenLeafVillage ,Later Nagoya, in the ruins of Osaka under UchichaCrow, who acquired it after the fall of 5th Japan. Leadership was briefly transferred to BtwItzVortex (Former ZeeMan_) of Tokyo before returning to Lucas2011 when he regained control of Tokyo. Unification Tokyo unified the Japanese towns under the new nation and enlisted the help of the Northern and Southern towns of Hokkaido and Nagasaki, respectively, to supply and contribute in the rebuilding efforts in Tokyo and the main island it is located on, as well as the rest of Japan itself. Japan's main aim after it's re-emergence was to repair and rise from the ruins of 4th and 5th Japan. This involved extensive cleanup and reconstruction efforts all across mainland Japan, specifically Tokyo and the remnants of Osaka. After Japan had successfully restored the mainland it turned towards the Pacific and began the large ongoing project of colonization. SlyPrince's Shogunate Lucas2011 delegated much authority to SlyPrince, MineHero48, and BtwItsVortex, and Japan grew increasingly Imperialistic, claiming authority over all of South-East Asia and regularly taunting Zhou, Australia, and others. Japan for almost the entirety of SlyPrince's Shogunate was in various wars and conflicts, such as the War Against Japan and many others never named and given a wikia page, and Japan was regularly seen as toxic or even "neo-praxis" (named after an infamous extremely toxic nation Praxis). On 1st of March 2018, Japan established the Asia-Pacific Union, a regional organisation that aimed to build communication and co-operation between the nations in Asia and the Pacific Ocean. Later, led by SlyPrince, as Japan's Colonial Minister and Shogun, there was a period of massive expansion into the Pacific and Southeast Asia, this project involved widespread conversion of islands into colony locations. With the town of Sorong previously being the jewel in the crown of Japanese colonial efforts. This all ended when on March 26 2018, one day after the Battle of Sorong, the Great Japanese Banning happened... The Great Japanese Banning BtwItsVortex and PolkadotMonkey were testing out commands with the new economy plug-in. They found out how to dupe accidentally via a glitch. PolkadotMonkey contacted staff while BtwItzVortex denied knowing anything about it. He was duping and told SlyPrince, MineHero43, and Meijihito how to dupe also, leading to all of them being found out via logs of commands to be involved with the duped gold. All were caught and perm IP banned (Which also banned BtwItsVortex's Brother UchichaCrow also, due to them sharing the same IP), halting a period of expansion for Japan. Later MineHero43 successfully appealed, (Making him the only person banned for dupe to ever appeal successfully) coming back and becoming Shogun and continuing the policies and expansion of Japan started under SlyPrince. MineHero's Shogunate MineHero returned and took over as Shogun from the now-banned SlyPrince. His reign marked a turn around in international opinions about Japan. While previously most opinions were either that Japan was toxic or neutral in opinion, Japan slowly started gaining support. This support exploded during the Kerala War, a long and bloody war that resulted in nearly nothing changing. The town of Kerala in India joined Japan and Lantau, angry it left them and Japan accepted them, attacked Japan with some Foreign Volunteers. What started as small quickly grew once Germany, Spain, and Japan allied into the "Axis Powers" and fought with Japan against Lantau. The war dragged on and on, drawing many other nations into the conflict, on different sides, until finally peace was agreed to under the Treaty of Tokyo. However Seaterrica did not agree to the treaty and continued fighting. But that was not the end of Japanese troubles, some Japanese citizens accused the Caspian States of breaking the rules and then the Caspian-Japanese Crisis started. While it did not change much and finished quickly the Emperor Lucas2011 had to tell his own people to tone down the accusations made at other nations, whether this will make Japan as popular as other nations previously in its position have been or not is unknown and ongoing. Soon thereafter Japan launched another war against the Island Union and Sorong, over infringed territorial claims, which resulted in Japanese victory, then Spain came out and said Japan has been threatening their towns, making the "Axis Powers" alliance potentially unstable, with maybe Spain leaving and only Germany and Japan staying allied. And Seaterrica continued the attacks, saying Japan was a "Enemy of Communists". Continued Growth, another Banning, and War But despite its troubles, under the leadership of MineHero43 and previously SlyPrince, Japan rose to be the largest and one of the most powerful nations on the server. Then MineHero43 was found to have many alts on the server too, culminating to the 2nd Great Japanese Banning, and despite that some people thought this might be the end of Japan, MineHero43 was only banned for 3 days. Lucas2011 then 'impeached' MineHero but MineHero retained his perms and powers as Shogun. Then immediately after Lucas2011 declared war on Jing, starting the Sino-Japanese War. Double Abdication of Lucas2011 and Brooklyn_Tony Suddenly on June 15th the Emperor Lucas abdicated the throne to Brooklyn_Tony198 and Lucas moved back to Perce, the town he left to lead Tokyo again. The now Emperor Brooklyn_Tony198 then concluded a peace deal with Seaterrica, ending all wars the Japanese were involved in, making for a first time in quite a while a Peaceful Japan. However the Japanese people, led by the Shogun MineHero, saw the treaty as weak and Brooklyn_Tony lost the support of MineHero and others within Japan. This led to Brooklyn_Tony abdicating after only one day as Emperor in favour of MineHero, who ended the Seaterrica Treaty, and Brooklyn_Tony became Shogun, although with a more active Emperor he does not have as much control as MineHero did over Lucas2011. Lucas himself said he did not plan for MineHero to become Emperor, but said MineHero will 'do what is best for Japan'. MineHero43's Reign MineHero43 had been the de facto leader of Japan for numerous months as Shogun. As the new Emperor of Japan, MineHero43 continued to pursue Japanese expansion into China and South East Asia. His reign saw the disputed town of Sorong rejoin Japan, strengthening its position in south east Asia. With Jing in decline, Japan began creating towns in China and conquered all the fallen towns of Jing, eventually leading to Jing collapsing. Furthermore, Emperor Sulake of Korea and MineHero43 came to an agreement to unify the Korean Peninsula under Japanese rule, a dream now a reality. MineHero43’s reign saw enemies of Japan in south east Asia fall and japan become the sole superpower in Asia. By the time Terra Nova was released, Japan was the largest nation on the server and had all of East Asia under its rule. Today the effects of the Japanese empire and its rapid rise to power can still be seen on the Earthmc classic server. Category:Nations Category:Nation Category:Past Nations Category:Past nations